memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Trekkie-Captain
-- Spocky talk 15:48, 23. Jul 2006 (UTC) Vorschaufunktion Ich sehe gerade, dass du mehrere Verbesserungen an einzelnen Artikeln durchführst. Bitte erledige alle Verbesserungen auf einmal und nutze lieber die Vorschaufunktion, wenn du dir nicht sicher bist. Es werden alle Versionen gespeichert undder Speicherplatz ist nicht unbegrenzt. Vielen Dank. -- Spocky talk 16:49, 11. Aug 2006 (UTC) Bilder Hallo, könntest du dir bitte nochmal Memory Alpha:Copyrights durchlesen und berücksichtigen, die Bilder auch mit orthografisch korrektem Titel hochzuladen und direkt zu kategorisieren? Bei Bildern muss immer eine Quelle angegeben werden - so dies nicht geschieht, können wir gerade bei Scans, die du offenbar auch momentan gerne hochlädst nicht nachvollziehen, ob wir die auch wirklich unter den "Fair Use"-Bestimmungen hier halten dürfen. Auch eine inkorrekte Schreibweise im Bildtitel erschwert die spätere Suche ungemein. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 18:31, 12. Aug 2006 (UTC) :Hallo nochmal, ich glaube kaum, dass die Webmaster von http://www.stinsv.com es gerne sehen, dass du die Markierung ihrer Screenshots ausschwärzt und dann hier hochlädst. Die Jungs von http://www.trekcore.com führen eine große Bildergalerie ohne diese Markierungen und in sehr guter Bildqualität, so dass man diese Bilder nehmen kann. Wenigstens suchst du die Bilder aber nicht einfach nur mit der Google-Bildersuche... ;) : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 17:19, 18. Aug 2006 (UTC) Zudem würde ICH Dich bitten, Screenshots aus Filmen und Serien nicht mit der Vorlage 'Fair use' sondern 'Bild gehört Paramount..' hochzuladen. Merci! --KenKeeler -- Postfach 13:40, 25. Okt 2006 (UTC) Warum ich gegen die Auszeichnung bin... Also, was ich damit meine ist, dass ein Exzellenter Artikel nunmal in vielerlei Hinsicht ausgezeichnet sein muss, damit ich der Meinung bin, dass er die Auszeichnung "exzellent" verdient. Bloße Masse ist für mich kein Argument, da es hier viele lange Artikel gibt, deren Anträge auch schon gescheitert sind. Auch das, wie der Artikel aufgebaut ist, ist wichtig - dazu zählen dann auch schlecht beschriftete Bilder bzw. Bilder mit mangelhaften weil ganz einfach falsch geschriebenem Dateinamen. Die Dateinamen sind, dadurch dass wir die MA hier auf einem Linux-System fahren case-sensitiv, das heißt, Bild mit dem Namen XYZ.png ist nicht das gleiche, wie ein XYz.png, ja nicht mal wie XYZ.PNG. Wenn jemand nach dem Bild sucht, findet er es unter Umständen nicht und lädt es erneut hoch. Gleich das zweite Bild im Artikel ist falsch benannt - schon von der Rechtschreibung her: "Dock" in Bild:Enterprise im dock tmp.jpg muss groß geschrieben werden - ich hatte zwar mal eine neue Version des Bilds hochgeladen (=vorhandenes Bild überschrieben), aber weil ich das in einer Hauruck-Aktion auch mit einem Dutzend anderer Bilder gemacht hatte, dann nicht beachtet, dass ich das eigentlich unter einem anderen Dateinamen hochladen müsste. Kommen dann noch die beiden von dir eingefügten Bilder hinzu Bild:Korridor enterprise ncc-1701.jpg und Bild:Arboretum enterprise ncc-1701.jpg. Korrekterweise müsste es "Enterprise" und "NCC" heißen. Neu hochladen ist kein Thema, die Doubletten zum Löschen anmelden ist kein Problem. Was mich auch noch stört und was unter "Sprachliche Mängel" fällt ist, dass bestimmte Redewendungen in jedem Artikel über Schiffsklassen zu finden sind, ein Beispiel: "Im späten 23. Jahrhundert bestehen sämtliche Computersysteme der Schiffe der Sternenflotte noch aus rein duotronischen Elementen." kommt auch genau so in Miranda-Klasse und Excelsior-Klasse vor, letzterer ist bereits ein exzellenter Artikel - und wenigstens die sollten meiner Meinung nach so wenig wie möglich gleiches haben. Dann ist da noch der Punkt bezüglich der Einleitung: der ist sicherlich sehr ausführlich, aber verrät letztlich schon alles, was wirklich relevant ist. Im Artikel selbst gibt es noch immer unter "Transporterräume" Spekulation: Es wird nirgendwo bestätigt, dass die durchsichtige Verkleidung im Transporterraum auch wirklich aus transparentem Aluminium besteht. Auch die Sache mit dem Matrix-Feldgenerator stört mich: Da fehlt eine Quelle und ein ordentlicher Link, denn das was unter "Feldgenerator" steht, hat nichts mit dem Transportersystem zu tun, außer dass man es damit blockieren kann. Auch die Sache mit dem Shuttlehangar: Nirgendwo wird erwähnt, dass dort ein atmosphärisches Kraftfeld existiert: Während Start und Landung ist der Hangar immer leer. Und dann fehlt noch die Luftschleuse aus "Star Trek: Der Film" - die war zumindest mal so wichtig, dass ohne sie der Film nicht hätte weitergehen können. Punkt 3, den ich selbst in Angriff genommen hatte, steht wieder auf der Tagesordnung: Kommunikation ist mindestens doppelt verlinkt; der zweite Link "Schiffsklasse", der mir ins Auge springt ist nicht auf "Schiffsklasse", sondern die "Liste der Schiffsklassen der Föderation" verlinkt. Mit "wirkt zu statisch" meine ich vor allem die Bilderanordnung: Unter "Brücke" ist der Text derart eingeengt, dass man oft höchstens vier Worte nebeneinander sieht - auch unschön und nicht gerade exzellent. Ich hoffe, dass ich das jetzt ausführlich genug dargelegt habe, warum Constitution-Klasse für mich noch nicht exzellent ist. Er ist sehr gut und bietet ausreichend viele Informationen, um exzellent zu werden, aber vor allem an der Form hapert es meiner Meinung nach noch. Von dem Unterschied zum englischen Artikel will ich gar nicht erst anfangen, denn dann dürften wir gar keine Artikel nominieren und müssten allen anderen exzellenten Artikel auch nochmal von vorne beginnen. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 21:50, 16. Aug 2006 (UTC) :Joa, sieht schon sehr gut aus, nur das mit den Wartungsgängen der Refit-Variante, dass die gegen die Korridore des Original-Typs (rein bildlich gesehen) gesetzt werden. Nach ENT: "Die dunkle Seite des Spiegels, Teil II" gibt es diese Wartungsgänge auch schon im Original-Typ und was noch ganz wichtig ist: Diese Wartungstunnel, in denen Scotty immer herumgekrabbelt ist (oder Kelby in der ENT-Episode) - die fehlen mir noch, dann ist er eigentlich perfekt, und dann sehe ich auch über alle anderen Mängel hinweg. ;) :Das Problem ist nur: Ich finde kein Bild mit Scotty in der Röhre - das fehlt noch irgendwie. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 19:27, 17. Aug 2006 (UTC) Re: Aussprache der Schiffsklassen Eieiei, mal schauen, ob ich das jetzt so klar ausdrücken kann... Intrepid spricht man eigentlich so aus, wie es dort steht. Nur eben mit dem englischen r'' im Namen, wie bei Enterp'r'ise oder Star T'r'ek. ''Intrepid war aber auch auf jeden Fall in der Enterprise-Episode "Dämmerung" zu hören, wurde auch gut von den Sprechern ausgesprochen. Sovereign... Damit hatte ich am Anfang auch Probleme, aber wenn ich mir die Aufnahmen aus dem Spiel Star Trek: Bridge Commander so anhöre ist es eigentlich ganz einfach: Scharfes S'' zu Beginn und dann ''owrinn - mit einem offenen o'', dass fast wie ein ''a ausgesprochen wird: Mund wie bei einem a öffnen, aber ein o sprechen, die Mischung macht's. Wobei selbst in dem Spiel schon Martha Hackett eher ins a, der Sprecher des taktischen Offiziers eher zum o neigt. Es reicht also wenn man's Pi*Daumen hinbekommt. Also "Sowrinn" und natürlich wieder mit dem englischen r''. Ginge natürlich alles einfacher, wenn das Mikrofon meines MP3-Players einen Click & Popschutz hätte - dann könnt' ich dir einfach zwei kleine MP3s mailen... Zum Artikel: Ich hab' mittlerweile meine Stimme einfach nur geändert, an mir soll's nicht liegen. ;) : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 21:36, 22. Aug 2006 (UTC) :Oh ich seh grade, dass du ohnehin noch keine verifizierte E-Mail-Adresse hast. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 21:37, 22. Aug 2006 (UTC) Re: Änderung der exzellenten Auszeichnung vom Artikel Galaxy-Klasse Hallo, immer ein Vergnügen, eine Nachricht von dir zu finden. Ich verstehe deine Verwirrung und hab' eine gute Woche gebraucht, um mich zu dieser der Entscheidung durchzuringen, aber wenn du dir die Begründung unter Memory Alpha:Exzellenter Artikel Abwahl#Galaxy-Klasse mitsamt den Regularien für das Verfahren (stehen oben drüber) durchliest, wirst du hoffentlich sehen, warum dieser Schritt in meinen Augen notwendig war und warum mir ein anonymer User und Andrea da zugestimmt haben. Ich hätte das Verfahren ansich gerne schon vor einigen Monaten geändert gehabt, dass die Abwahl genauso abläuft, wie die Wahl zum Exzellenten Artikel, allerdings hat sich keiner an der Diskussion beteiligt, so dass ich keinen Konsens mit der Gemeinschaft finden konnte. Von daher, war es der einzige Schritt, den man gehen konnte. Die Diskussionsseiten der Artikel sind meist ziemlich überladen, so dass entsprechende Hinweise auf massive Fehler untergehen oder einfach "liegengelassen" werden. Nun dazu, warum ich den Schritt gegangen bin - etwas ausführlicher, da es verschiedene Gründe gibt: Exzellente Artikel werden augenscheinlich eigentlich nur in (unsinnigen) Details, wie dem maximalen Warpfaktor und der Bewaffnungsstärke bearbeitet und gegebenenfalls reverted - aber sollten doch grobe (vor allem faktische) Fehler und "Labertext" enthalten sein, wird eben gar nichts mehr geändert. Es geht mir nicht darum, den Qualitätsstandard so hoch zu setzen, dass wir nur wirklich sehr wenige Exzellente Artikel haben, sondern viel mehr darum, die Exzellenten Artikel auch nach einer erneuten Revision einige Monate nach ihrer Wahl dieses Prädikat verdienen. Vor allem, wenn ein Artikel seit seiner Wahl zum Exzellenten Artikel mehr als 100mal bearbeitet wurde, wie eben bei der der Galaxy-Klasse, ist eine Review und ein kurzfristiger Aufenthalt im "Trockendock" als "100-Lichtjahre"-Inspektion eigentlich nichts schlimmes. Sind die Mängel behoben, wird sich denke ich niemand finden, der den Artikel nicht wieder entsprechend auszeichnen oder als Auszeichnung für die gemeinschaftliche Arbeit für die MA will. Ich denke auch, dass so ein Präzedenzfall für uns ganz wichtig ist: Nicht nur, dass wir eben unsere Qualität verbessern - es ist nicht nur ein Test für das Abwahlverfahren, sondern auch für die Gemeinschaft. Wenn wir alle gemeinsam anpacken und ''wenigstens mal die Fehler beseitigen, wird das denke ich keine "Große Sache", so dass er schnell wieder nominiert und gewählt werden kann. Und: Danke für den Programmhinweis - ich hab' mittlerweile schon Ringe unter den Augen. ^^ Schade nur, dass da so viele TNG- und VOY-Episoden kommen. Hätte mal wieder gerne einige der älteren Episoden gesehen, die da zur Wahl standen und dementsprechend auch fast nur für diese Episoden gestimmt. Wie sieht's bei dir aus? 20:27, 3. Okt 2006 (UTC) Bild:Cover der DVD-Box von TAS.jpg Ich gehe mal nicht davon aus, dass du Bild:Cover der DVD-Box von TAS.jpg selbst geschossen hast oder? Diese Promofotos sind in der Regel urheberrechtlich geschützt, weshalb man sie beispielsweise auch nicht bei eBay für die Produktbeschreibung benutzen darf. Woher hast du das Bild? 14:07, 18. Okt 2006 (UTC) :Es geht doch gar nicht mal darum, dass keine Quelle angegeben ist, sondern viel mehr darum, dass nicht nur nicht nachprüfbar ist, ob das Bild nicht mit unserer Lizenz kompatibel ist, sondern auch dass es nicht so ist. Wie du meintest: Das Bild kommt von Amazon.com – und nur weil du bislang noch nicht angeschrieben und abgemahnt wurdest heißt das ja nicht, dass es erlaubt ist. Vielleicht bist du einfach auch nur noch nicht aufgefallen. 15:16, 18. Okt 2006 (UTC) ::Wir sind das momentan in Forum:CopyVio Bild:Cover der DVD-Box von TAS.jpg am besprechen und haben da gleich alle DVD-Cover in der Diskussion. Komm' doch einfach dorthin und diskutier' dort mit. An zwei Orten Meinungen auszutauschen ist ein bisschen unpraktisch. :) 23:17, 20. Okt 2006 (UTC) Bildquellen Was sind die Quellen für deine Bilder? (Ich meine konkret: Aus welchen Episoden stammen die beiden letzten Bilder?)--Bravomike 14:31, 25. Jan 2007 (UTC) Re: Bearbeitung auf geschützten Seiten Also eigentlich hat Kobi ja die Seite geschützt, aber wenn ich das richtig sehe nur vor Bearbeitungen von nicht eingeloggten oder erst kürzlich registrierten Nutzern. Kannst du etwa nichts bearbeiten? 14:34, 29. Jan 2007 (UTC) Bild:Enterprise für Star Trek Phase II.jpg Weißt du noch, wo du das Bild her hast? Wenn ja: Gib bitte eine Quelle an, damit wir schauen können, ob wir die unter unserer Lizenz nutzen dürfen/können. Danke. :) 00:56, 4. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Jean-Luc Picard Hallo, schön, dass Du dich so stark dem Artikel über Jean-Luc Picard widmest, ein bisschen mehr Inhalt kann dem wirklich nicht schaden. Allerdings bitte ich Dich, dabei eine wichtige Sache zu beachten: das ist die Angabe von Quellen! Im Moment gibst Du leider fast gar keine Quellen an, und das ist schlecht, denn wenn möglich soll jede Aussage belegt werden. Gib also in Zukunft bitte einfach die jeweilige Episode über die entsprechende Vorlage an. Danke schon mal im Vorraus, mach weiter mit deiner Arbeit, Jean-Luc kann ruhig einen langen Artikel vertragen, mG--Bravomike 17:17, 13. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Danke, dass Du diesmal darauf geachtet hast, so ist wirklich besser (und Du hast sogar die Zeitform umgestellt, bestens), optimal wäre, wenn Du auch noch die Quellen für Deine älteren Beiträge nachtragen könntest, aber auf jeden Fall schon mal jetzt Danke und gute Weiterarbeit, mfG--Bravomike 18:45, 13. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Geschichte der Menschheit Ich wollte den Artikle heute eigentlich abschließen, währe ja schon gestern fertig geworden wenn nicht dieser BUG gewesen währe.--Klossi 13:12, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC)